Sumer's Secrets
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Ron and Lavender are still together, Harry and Ginny are back together, why is everyone talking about the connection between Hermione and the demon Allies, who is Danny, and Eric, why are people saying that they have seen Dumbledoor, whole summary inside!
1. Weasley's home of friends and Lavender

Summery: Ron and Lavender are still together, Harry and Ginny are back together, why is everyone talking about the connection between Hermione and the demon Allies, who is Danny, and Eric, why are people saying that they have seen Dumbledoor, Who is this new new professor, what is the Granger parents secret, and who was there murderer, and what is happening between Hermione and the head boy, Sam?

Chapter One: The Weasley's

"Ron, Harry it's time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called from down stairs.

"Coming mum." Ron said trotting down the stairs.

"Hello dear, I have a surprise for you two." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"You were saying mum?"

"Oh yes, Hermione is coming soon."

"Why?" Ron asked, "Doesn't she have a house?"

"You haven't heard?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Haven't heard what?"

"It was horrible, really." Ginny continued.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"They say it was the work of Allies." Ginny began, "A ragging fire, killing both of them."

"K-killing both of who?" Ron asked, knowing the answer.

"Her parents."

"Bloody Hell." Ron said looking at Harry.

"The scary thing is, The dear child seemed more relived that her parents were gone." Mrs. Weasley

said concerned.

"There were two other children there as well." Bill said, walking right into the conversation.

"A younger and an older boy. They both seemed to have known Hermione very well."

"Who were they?" Ginny asked.

"Now, Gin, it would make me some what of an intruder if I told you without Hermione's consent."

"Well that's not fair!" Ron said rather loudly.

"When she coming?" George asked as if he was hopping it was soon.

"Yeah, when?" Fred said sitting beside George.

"Today." Bill said smiling at the boy's.

Fred and George looked at each other then looked back at Bill

"Have you seen her lately?" Fred asked Bill.

"She's different now." George said smiling.

"What are you playing at?" Bill asked them, but the just shrugged, and started eating the food that was

put in front of them.

"Personally I can't wait until Hermione gets here." Ginny said, "I'm going to give her a makeover."

"Sorry sis, but I believe it might just be you that'll be getting the makeover." Fred said looking at

Ginny.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said screaming at her son, "That was terribly rude."

"Mum, you just insulted Hermione." Bill said to his mother.

"Anytime before this summer, but defenently not after." Came the voice of none other then Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh dear!"

Ron and Harry turned around to see someone, who looked nothing like Hermione standing in front of them. This girl had on a black very see threw shirt, with a halter top under neath it. The front of the halter top read, "think about it...", and on the back it read, "I'm the bookworm in my group of friends."

"Hey guys." Hermione said looking at Ron strangely because of his stare.

She then giggled slightly at the frightened puppy look on his face.

Ron smiled, "It really is you," Ron said looking up at Hermione, "you have that smile, and that laugh."

Hermione turned red, and George began to whistle, but was soon stopped by Fred.

"How's Lavender?" Hermione said breaking he moment.

"Who?" Ron said.

"Not exactly what I was aiming for." Hermione said surprised.

"Blimey girl, you made him forget his girlfriend!" Fred said, "your good," George added.

"Well Granger," came the shrill voice of none other then Lavender brown. "I guess the beaver grew out of her fur."

"Tell me, when are you going to lose your scales?" Hermione began "Those were so last month."

"Just because your all dressed up doesn't mean your going to get any more attention then you normally do." Lavender said getting closer to Hermione.

"No offense, but Brown doesn't look good on you Lavender." Ginny said interrupting.

"No offense, but you look like your from the jungle, Jane."

"Here's a life lesson, Lavender, you are about to see the back side of my hand." Hermione began, "At least now you'll have a reason for that nose job you've been so desperately wanting."

Everyone in the kitchen, with the exception of Ron and Mrs. Weasley, burst into laughter. With a sign of humility written across Lavenders pampered face she staled off up stairs.

Everyone seemed happy, except for Ron, and Hermione noticed this. The look on his face indicated he was rather mad at her, and she couldn't stand Ron having a reason to be angry with her. lalal


	2. pain in the neck

AN: I GOT ONE REVIEW! I thought no one liked my story!

thank you so much connieewing! I really wanted to thank you for

reviewing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Secrets

Chapter: Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's expression still haunted Hermione. It was so confusing,

how could he like some one so much who is so. . . Evil. She couldn't,

nor wanted, to understand how someone who claims to be one of her

Best friends could be with someone who had mocked her for years. It

made no sense, and Hermione could make sense out of anything.

Winning a fight between herself and Lavender is something

Hermione has always wanted to do. That, and punch Malfoy flat in the

face, but jeez, she's already done that! "What's wrong?" Came the caring

dear voice of none other than Harry Potter. Hermione looked up from

her trance, she was sitting in the living room, staring at the fire place, all

alone. "Nothing." She said with a yawn. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Harry took the seat next to Hermione still wondering what was

wrong. It wasn't like Hermione to be all alone without a huge book of

some sort laid atop her lap. Hermione's long straightened hair fell into

her eyes, revealing her neck. On her neck was a clearly visible wound. It

looked as if her neck had been sliced, and not to long ago at that. Harry

gasped as he lay eye on the almost open wound. He stared at it for what

seemed an Eternity before, finally, someone broke _his_ trance.

"Eeeewww!" came the shrill, and annoying, voice of none other

than Lavender. "What is that?" Lavender called toward Hermione. Harry

turned around to see Lavender in a very revealing swimsuit. He looked

up at her, his eyes widened, and he turned away. Hermione, reacting to

Lavender noticing the wound on her neck, sheturned around and stood

up to face her. When she laid eyes on the almost nude, almost seventeen

year old. She let out a load yelp, And fell backwards onto the wooden floor.

Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny played Quitich outside. But at the

sound of Hermione's short scream, they all came rushing in to see what

had happened. By the time they had entered the living room Lavender and

Hermione were screaming at each other, Harry just sat back and

watched, with a very visible smirk on his face. "Oh please!" Lavender

screamed. "You envy me! You know you couldn't pull this off!" She

continued pointing to her chest, indicating her suit. Hermione, of course,

retaliated, "If I wasWearing that, then no, I wouldn't pull it off. And I'm

hoping you won't either! I'm already scared for life, we don't want to see

you go streaking." Ginny giggled, and Fred and George looked at each

other, smiling from ear to ear. Lavender heard Ginny, and got even more

enraged, and she took it all out on Hermione.

"You dim witted whore!" Lavender screamed.

"Ha! I'm the whore, look at what your wearing, and you just said you

were about to pull it off. This is not Jerry Springer, _Lavie_!" Hermione

stood, hands Crossed, as calm and collected as anyone could be.

Lavender, on the other hand, was as red as the Weasley's hair.

"How does it feel, Hermione Granger?" Lavender began.

"To be an orphan?" Lavender began to walk closer to Hermione.

"I bet you killed them? Both of them. Just to watch their bodies

burn." Hermione looked Lavender dead in the eyes, her shoulders

tensing, her arms uncrossing, and her hands became fists, and she slightly

moved toward Lavender. She raised her hand, ready to swing, when out

of No ware Ginny cried out,

"Hermione! No! It's not worth it!"

Hermione, along with everyone else,except Lavender, looked over at

Ginny, wondering why she cried out.

Lavender took for granted Hermione not paying her any attention.

She advanced forward, Swinging as hard as she possibly could at

Hermionie's neck. Hermione fell to the ground hard, holding on to her

now bleeding neck. Hermione couldn't speak, nor scream, she could

barely move.The first person to notice Hermione was Mrs. Weasley. She

had come to bring everyone snacks. But at the sight of Hermione, and

the blood streaming out of her hand from ware she was grasping her

neck, made her shriek, and drop the tray. Everyone looked toward Mrs.

Weasley, then followed her gaze to Hermione, her eyes were closed, and

she was on her knees... ... ... ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I have only one person who

reviewed, thank you so much for reviewing tomy story! It's my first HP

story, and it really means a lot to me! My computer was broken for

awhile, so it took me a long fricken time.


	3. Wolf Fang Hero

-  
-  
-  
AN: I got reviews! YEA! Thanks everyone! I love my dots!  
-  
-  
-  
Summers Secrets Chapter Three -  
-  
-  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were about to cry, while the rest of everyone else stood in shock. Everyone seemed to jump out of their skin when they heard a voice most of them had never heard before Coming from inside of the kitchen. The voice seemed to penitrate the silence like a long needle. ((AN: ow)  
The voice was calling out for the twins. They responded, still unable to move from their state of absoluteshock.

"Weir in here!" Fred screamed in the direction of the door.

"You might say, we have somewhat of a problem." George added to whathis brother had said before him.

The boy entered the living room, his eyes fell instantly towards Hermione. Instead of walking toward Fred and George to start his endless questioning, which is what everyone thought he would do. He instead Screamed 'Mione' and ran towards Hermione.

"Move your hand." The boy demanded.

Hermione moved her hand out of the way, revealing the wound, now very disturbing looking. The boy took out is wand, and healed the wound with a spell.

"John." Hermione gasped breathless.

"Well, nice to see you all bloody and needing saving." John said smiling towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled, hugging John.

"I hate you." Hermione said still hugging John.

"Oh, please! You know you love me." John said jokingly.

"After you too finish groping, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Fredasked confused.

John let go of Hermione, slightly turning red. He walked over towards Fred and George.

"Well, if it isn't our two half's of a hole." John said, standing between Fred and George, looking from one of Them to the other. Avoiding their question.

"If it isn't our Wolfs Fang friend." Fred and George said in unism.

"That's just scary." John said shaking his head.

"You are in Wolfs Fang, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking over toward Hermione. But talking to John.

"Yes ma'am." John said smiling a broad grin. He continued.

"You have to be careful though, you don't know when something nasty will fall from the sky. AAGGHH"

He screamed finally seeing Lavender still in her swimsuit. Everyone burst out laughing, even Ron and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but tosmile.

"What's Wolfs Fang?" Harry asked John.

"It's a magical school. Like all the others. It's like one big Ravenclaw for boys. There's also Wolfs Fur. It's one big Ravenclaw for girls."

Harry nodded, but he had one more question. "Do you still go there?"

John nodded. "No,anyone who was in any way tied into Harry Potter was expelled."

Harry looked at John, his eyes widened, "Why?"

"The war, they didn't want anything to do with it. So anyone tied into Harry Potter in any way was expelled."

Harry looked at John. "How are you tied into me?"

"My word, Your Harry Potter." John said looking in Harry's eyes, not at his scar.

"Yes, I suppose I am. How are you tied in with me?"

"Well, Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"I grew up with her, and needless to say, so have you."

Harry looked confused.

"Harry." Hermione began. "Anyone, in anyway, connected to the war was expelled. If they knew someone who knew you then they were expelled. If they knew someone who knew someone who bloody knew Someone who knew you they were expelled. Ifthey had any slight history with you, Voldermort, or even Peer Petergrewthey were expelled."

"Were there alot of people expelledbecause of me?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't because of you! Wolfs Fangs full of cowards, and idiots! No, not many. About six, maybe seven." John said smiling.

"Oh." Harry said releaved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate trains" John said, entering one of the corridors in the Hogworts Express with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They all laughed. A very interesting topic soon became the center of conversation.

"Poor Neville." Ginny said.

"I still can't believe it was him, and not you Harry." Ron added.

"I can't believe we won, without barely anyone dying. Neither you nor Neville." John stated.

"Actually, Harry did die, but hewas brought back to life. That's how we won the war." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Lucious escaped from Askaban." Hermione said changing the subject.

"I remember reading about that." Ginny began, but was cut short by Ron.

"He attacked a muggle girl." He said crossing his arms. "He almost drowned her."

"A muggle girl?" John asked. "It wasn't a muggle girl." He added looking toward Hermione.

"That reminds me of something!" Hermione said. "I'm head girl, and I have some meeting thing."

"Well, have fun at your 'meeting thing', Hermione" Harry said smiling toward Hermione.

"What about Allies? The most powerful demon?" Ginny said, striking up new conversation as Hermione head for the door.

At the call of that name Hermione winced. As she stood in the hall she pulled out a black two faced necklace.  
On one side there was a face up worrier dagger, on the other side there was an ancient eye. Hermione turned around, took a few deep breaths, then continued toward the meeting... ... ...

-  
-  
-  
AN: The eye is not a picture of a real eye, but it's a carving of an eye it was cared into a black necklace.

Again, thank you guys so much for the reviews! This chapter smells really bad!

Oh, I have a question? Is it corridor, or compartment?  
-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Hold your breath

Chapter four

Summer's secrets

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione made her way back from her "interview thingie." She entered the corridor to the sound of laughter.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said, his arm around Lavender's shoulder.

"Hello Won-Won." Hermione said, mockingly.

"Bite it, wanker, I might have to hurt you again." Lavender said directly to Hermione.

"Piss off you under educated, illiterate Neanderthal. No one wants to hear your stupid bloody voice. So why don't you do us all a favor and piss off." Hermione sat beside of Ginny, who gave Hermione a high-five

"What were we talking about? Before... That." John asked.

"I have a question." Ron said looking towards John.

"Sure, what's your question?" John asked looking surprised.

"Earlier you said that the girl that Lucius almost drowned _wasn't_ a muggle. The Daily Profit said it was a muggle girl around Sixteen, or seventeen. How do you know it wasn't a muggle?"

John looked at Ron, "Well, I know the girl."

"What's her name then?" Ron asked smirking as if he were to win an argument.

John looked over towards Hermione, who nodded her head.

"Hermione." John said, no one able to hear him.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione!" John almost screamed.

Ginny gasped, Harry's eyes widened, Ron looked towards Hermione, and Lavender looked as if she were about to laugh.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"Yes?" She said looking up, her eyes glazed.

"Was that you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, they were wrong. Your the brightest witch of your age." Ron said smiling towards Hermione.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, smiling back.

"I don't understand." Harry began. "What is it he wanted with you."

Hermione looked at John, he shook his head no.

"I really don't know." Hermione lied.

"She's lying." Lavender pointed out.

"And _you_ should know." Hermione said , her voice bitter, and her stare aimed towards Lavender.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know." Hermione began. "Ask Dean."

Lavender's eyes widened.

"Yes, Lavie. I know about you and little Dean."

"How did you?" Lavender began, but looked over at Ron.

"You've been cheating on me with _Dean_?" Ron screamed.

"It was just for a quick shag.."

"EEWWW!" Ginny screamed, before Lavender could continue.

Everyone looked towards Ginny.

"What is it?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand.

"Lavender just said shag."

Hermione laughed, "That is rather scary."

"I have to use the lue." Hermione said getting up, and walking out of the corridor. All of a sudden, out of nowhere something hit her in the back of the head. Rendering her uncontentious. Everything went black for Hermione, but because of the necklace, everything had just lightened up for Allies.


	5. Fixing The Confused

Chapter 5, Summer's Secrets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: wow, it took FOREVER, but I moved and stuff so...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you, Lavender!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, Ron! It happened once!"

"Is that why it's spatted all over your myspace?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"You have a myspace, your on myspace!What's myspace?" Ron asked.

"It's a web site. For teenagers to have profiles they can easily edit." Harry said.

"Oh, so it's nothing nasty?" Ron asked, confused.

"NO!" John said looking flabbergasted. "If it was, me nor Hermione wouldn't have known about it."

"Known about what?" Hermione said entering the corridor.

John looked up at her, her hair was pushed into a ponytail, something Hermione never did. Her sleeves had been rolled up, and she was wearing a peculiar "You'll never catch me smile."

"Hermione?" John asked holding back his tense feeling. "May I talk yo you, in private."

"Would you care if they shagged?" Lavender said, making sure both John and Hermione could hear her. Ron looked at her strangely, and John and Hermione walked into the hall.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Allies?" John said, running his hand through his hair.

"What if it is?"

"I know it is!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"What happened?"

"You know the drill." Hermione said smirking. "Peter Petegrew took a charm he thought belonged to Harry Potter, but in fact it was Hermione Granger whom the charm belonged. The spell cast upon the charm was the demon Allies, Allies, a demon so powerful and evil she had to be banished to the Forbidden Forest, would become one with the person who wore the charm the spell was cast upon. Allies could easily over power the person she controlled, but fate have it, Allies soon turned to the side of good. Making her even more powerful. Allies, who lives within Hermione Granger, let's her live as herself. Only is she freed by Ms. Granger being forced to sleep, or what you call being 'knocked out.'"

"I know all of this." John said, restless. "I need Ellie."

"Oh! I know this one!" Hermione/Allies said continuing. "Ellie Vernish, a friend of John and Hermione's whom they have known for years. She was in Wolfs Fur, you have a HUGE crush on her, and she just walked into the corridor that we should be in now."

"Turn back into Hermione first."

"Hit me, then."

"What! Are you insane."

"No, but I am 312, which means you should do as I say."

"The getting 'knocked out' thing works both ways."

"I can't knock you out, don't you think that would hurt?"

"Of course not! Hermione won't hear a thing."

"Not her, me."

"Oh you baby!"


	6. Gasp! Do I smell Jealousy?

Summer's Secrets.

**AN: Wow, I feel like such an artard. It's been like a year since I've updated this story. Well, better late than never, and I have finally gotten a competent computer. A lap top!! I love it!! I have also learned how to format my stories better. So, JOY!!!**

Chapter 6

"I am not a baby, I just don't like hitting anyone in the head."

"Why?" Allies asked, a visible smirk plastered on her face.

"It hurts my wrists."

Allies rolled her eyes at John, and began to look around.

"Lose something?" Asked John, following her gaze.

"You still have to hit me, boy."

"Oh, right." John took a taser from his pocket and smirked.

"What does that do?" Allies asked looking at the black object in his hands.

"This." John said, as a blue volt connected with her skin, lasting long enough to render her unconscious, but not long enough to cause any serious damage.

The first thing noticeable Hermione saw when her eyes opened was a pair of familiar boots.

Her vision cleared, and she excepted the hand John offered her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, in a daze.

"Are you alright?" John asked, his eyes glancing up at her hair.

"Out of every possible way of knocking a girl cold you chose the one that messes up my hair."

John smiled at her, taking her arm to help her back into the corridor.

All eyes fell on the two of them, arms linked, and faces red.

"What're you two up too?" Ellie asked, looking from both John and Hermione.

"Oh, we had to talk. Replied John, bluntly.

"About?" Ginny asked.

"The new Head Boy." Hermione said dreamily.

"Isn't he to die for?" Ginny said, looking from Hermione to Ellie.

"Or from." Lavender said, distastefully. "A boy that pretties been all around town."

"Oh, please. I doubt he's even been to the corner store, yet alone around the entire town."

"Wait, is this a metaphor for some some sort of sexual maturity?" Hermione and Ellie looked over towards John.

"Yes, John." Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, Ellie, are you John's girlfriend." Ron asked, slightly hopeful.

"No, I'm just a friend." Ellie looked over Ron, "You're Ron Weasley aren't you?" She asked, a frown making it's way onto her face.

"Um... I s'pose so."

"Hmm. I don't like you." Ellie said crossing her arms.

"Why?" Ron asked "You don't even know who I am."

"I've heard enough about you." Ellie looked over at Hermione. "You're taking way too long. Hermione's not going to wait forever, you know."

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked, looking from Ellie to Hermione.

"Leave him be, Elle." John said, exasperated.

"Oh, all right."

A knock came from outside of their corridor and they looked to see who was visiting them. A tall 7th year boy leaned against the door. He was clad in new Robes. A purple tie fastened loosely around his perfect neck. His raven hair fell into his eyes, and he brushed it away with his hands. He wore a bright smile that complemented his blue eyes well. His voice was gentle, and deep.

"May I borrow the Head Girl?"

"Whatever for?" Hermione, asked teasing.

The boy turned pink, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You have to give permission to the headmaster that you have no problem in sharing a room with Head Boy."

"What?!" Ron blurted in an outrage.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Sam." Said Hermione said in all innocence.

"This is barbaric!" Ron protested. "You can't share a room with him! Or any other boy, for that matter!"

"Ron, it's not like we're sharing the same bed." Hermione said, keeping her voice calm.

"Umm." Sam interupted, "Actually, we do have to share a bed..."

**AN: I always leave it on a cliff hanger... Have you ever typed on a computer that all of a sudden skips to another spot and you have to stop what you're writing and erase it and put it in the right spot? If so, don't you just hate it?**


	7. Say What?

Summer's Secrets.

**AN: Hello!! Schools a chore, and I'm in the loop of things... I still can't sleep well, and I have decided to add on to a few of my stories tonight. Let me add away!!**

**Chapter Seven: Say What?**

"You're kidding, right?" Ron said, his face a sickly white. "You two can't be sharing a bed."

Sam smirked at Ron, "Whys it upset you?"

"She's Hermione! _My_ Hermione!" Ron said without thinking.

"So you fancy her?" Asked Sam, his smirk deepening.

"N-no! Of course not! W-where'd you get such a stupid idea?"

"Then you don't mind then, if you don't fancy her, that is."

"Wait." Ron said, "I don't want her in the same room, let alone the same bed with some dreadful boy."

"You shouldn't mind then, I'm not dreadful." Sam was grinning by now, "No worries. I won't try anything. I was only joking about sharing a bed with her."

Ron sighed, "it wasn't funny."

"Actually." Harry chimed in, "Your reaction was somewhat comical."

Ron glared at Harry, before turning his glare back to same.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you." John stated bluntly.

"I want in." Ellie chimed.

"Me two!" Ginny said excitedly.

John just rolled his eyes at the girls, and took a short glance out the window. "Oie, We're here."

The friends, along with the rest of the procrastinating Witches and Wizards, hurried to ready themselves for another fun and fabulous year at Hogwarts. First years panicked as they thought of all the stories their parents or older siblings had told them. Second through fifth years were expecting to find adventure and mystery behind those ancient walls.

While on the other hand Sixth and Seventh years had three things on their minds... Graduation, Sex, and Snogging.. What an interesting year this year this will be...

**AN: It's not even funny how short this chapter is... This was just a good time to end this chapter. Sorry you guys!!**


End file.
